Naruto's Secret
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Naruto's friends know all there is to know about him right? Or maybe not. Naruto has a shocking secret. How will his friends react or better yet his enemies and rivals? Will this secret change things? Hell it could just change everything. Rated 4 language


Naruto's Secret

Chapter 1

Okay I know again with the overused story. I'm sorry but a few writers on here along with watching some Naruto Shippuden got me on a Naruto streak at the moment ^^; Anyway I just had to do my own version of this. So here is my version of things.

Story outline: Naruto Uzumaki has a secret that will shock his friends and most of the village. What could be more shocking than being the holder for the nine tailed fox you ask? Well just wait and see. Note may contain some OOCness and a bit of alternate reality/time line

Time line: Original Anime series/ Post Sasuke's disappearance.

Disclaimer: Though it should be more obvious than Konahamuru hiding in a square rock costume I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Mission Cleared! What the?

Naruto was currently on a mission with Kakashi. Sakura had to stay behind for training with Tsunade so accompanying them was Hinata, Neji, Shino and Kiba. Currently Kakashi was injured and the rest were locked in combat against one last enemy.

The enemy went to attack Hinata but Naruto jumped in the way taking the brunt of the attack. He was knocked flying into the forest. At the moment of impact this cloaked ninja had robbed Naruto of some chakra. The rest of his comrades narrowly defeated the would be leader of the thieves that had attacked. The mission had been to recover a lost valuable artifact of the Leaf Village.

Having taken out the last enemy Neji went to find Naruto. To his surprise he found Naruto unconscious in his Sexy Jutsu form. Though curious now was not the time to question this. Neji went to pick up Naruto. Just as he was starting to carry Naruto the others had arrived. At that moment Naruto came to.

The first thing he/she had noticed was being in Neji's arms. "Ahhh! Neji you pervert let me go" yelled Naruto giving him a right hook and causing him to drop her. "Uh why is Naruto using his sexy jutsu" asked Kiba.

"Um I think a better question is how he used it while unconscious and why he is acting so weird" said Neji getting back on his feet. "Simple" said Shino as one of his beetles returned to his finger. "Naruto is actually a girl" he said with little emotion. Everyone's jaw dropped. "B-but how" asked Kiba. "Uh do we really need to explain anatomy to you" said Neji annoyed. Sure enough using his byukagan to examine Naruto he found this to be true.

"Ahem I can explain later but for now will you perverts stop looking at me and get me some damn clothes" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi, Neji, Kiba and Shino blushing quickly did an about face walked several feet away leaving only Naruto and a still somewhat shy Hinata. "So N-Naruto is this really you" Hinata asked as she retrieved some spare clothes from her bag. "Yeah it is. It's a long story and I am sorry I lied all these years. I am even sorrier because I knew you had feelings for me Hinata" said Naruto. At this Hinata snapped her head up.

"N-Naruto you knew" said a shocked Hinata. "Yes but I knew it couldn't be after all I am sure you only like guys right" said Naruto. Hinata didn't respond. She handed Naruto a black tank top, a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of purple panties. Then she spoke.

"I um would give you a bra but it most likely won't fit" said Hinata noting Naruto's bigger breast size causing both girls to blush. "Uh no worries it's okay for now" said Naruto as she sweat dropped. She changed into the outfit happy to be covered up. "So how is it" asked Hinata.

"Uh well a little tight in the chest and the shorts are kind of short but fine otherwise" said Naruto retrieving her headband. Both girls blushed again. Naruto because of her larger bust as well height advantage over Hinata. Hinata on the other hand was blushing due to the awkwardness of the conversation and a sudden discomfort over her figure in comparison to Naruto's. Naruto's new outfit showed off a fair bit of her trim belly and belly button as well as part of her seal on her chest. The shorts showed off her legs and hips well too.

"Okay guys you can come back now" said Naruto. The guys did as they were told except for Kakashi who had rounded up the unconscious thieves. He collapsed in a heap after completing the task succumbing to his injuries. The group slowly made their way back to the Leaf Village though the journey was awkward. Kiba and shockingly Neji both kept giving Naruto glances.

'Damn if I knew this about Naruto I would have been much friendlier' thought Kiba with a grin.

The group soon reached the village gates. The guards looked on as they passed. "Uh hey who is that new genin" asked one of the guards. "Dunno but she is quite the looker" said the other as the two watched the group head to the Hokage mansion.

They entered Lady Tsunade's office. "Well I see you are all ba… she paused mid sentence spotting Naruto. "Um is this what I think it is Naruto" asked Tsunade in serious tone. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I see! Well then we need to talk. First however it is up to you if you want your friends to hear or not" said Tsunade. At first Naruto hesitated.

"It's okay they can stay" said Naruto. "Very well then, however I will set some ground rules. First off what is about to be said is confidential. Whatever is spoken may only be repeated if given permission by either me or Naruto. Second you must not blame Naruto. Is that clear" said Tsunade. Everyone including Shizune nodded in agreement.

"Okay first off introduce yourself Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Right well you see my real name is Naruko Uzumaki and I am the daughter of the fourth Hokage" said Naruto. This got the gasps of everyone excluding Tsunade all of whom were wide eyed. Naruto continued.

"you see the Naruto you knew was just a disguise and part of an elaborate story. It was a jutsu placed on me when I was three years old by my father and the Third Hokage, however when the old man passed the jutsu steadily grew weaker so I had to return to this form more often to help preserve what little of the Third and fourth Hokage's chakra remained within me. The jutsu did two things. One it temporarily aged me back into a new born and two it disguised me as a boy. The truth is I am really three years older than most of you. That is why I am slightly stronger and um more developed than some of you. You see the third and fourth both knew sealing the nine tails inside just any new born would be cruel. They decided instead to make a harder choice but did so knowing that I was a safer choice as a vessel since I was already technically a few years old. For three years after that day I had to remain silent and act the part of an infant while the third and Tsunade raised me. This was also done in an attempt to keep those seeking the fox's power from finding it. Sadly however a few who had been trusted with this secret turned traitor and sold the secret. Soon people talked and the villagers directed their hate towards me. Unfortunately when I was 8 or in this case Naruto was five Tsunade had left the village. The third did all he could for me finally decreeing that no one may talk about any of this but especially not about the nine tails being inside me. Then from age nine for me or six for Naruto I had to live all alone. The third having other affairs could no longer take care of me. That about sums it all up" said Naruko.

Everyone was left speechless. 'Oh poor Naruko' thought Hinata.

"Ahem now then Naruko I assume you are aware that with the jutsu having faded it can't be re done. You will have to live as your real self from now on" said Tsunade. Naruko nodded confirming she knew and accepted.

"Well then I suppose we will have to make certain arrangements for you then" said Tsunade.

"Um if I may ask who else all knows" asked Kakashi.

"Well let's see..Theres all of us here now then theres a few select Anbu, Lady Chiyo of the Sand, Iruka, the Leaf Village elders and council members and Naruko's older brother Naruka who has been a missing nin since the day after the seal was placed. Sadly I can't account for any of our enemies" said Tsunade.

"Hmm I see. Well then we shall have to be on guard then" said Kakashi before once more passing out from his injuries.

"Well I guess the report on the mission will have to wait" said Tsunade.

With that she dismissed them all. Outside Naruko met with a few more questions. "So how come Iruka knows" asked an angry Kiba.

"Uh well you see he kind of walked into my house one day after I had transformed. At first he threw a book at me thinking I was using my harem jutsu but when the clone didn't dispel or change he caught on and dragged the truth out of me" said Naruko.

"So was everything all just an act" asked Neji. "Well me fawning over Sakura was an act. Kicking Neji's butt in the chunin exams wasn't though" she said causing Neji to fume.

"Ha you just got lucky" said Neji.

"In your dreams jerk" said Naruko.

"Well we should get some rest" said Hinata.

"You can crash at my place" insisted Kiba.

"I think I am gonna have to pass" said Naruko.

To Be Continued

Phew first chapter done at last! Sorry for the long explanation on things but I wanted some nice heavy head spinning drama XD Hence the older brother OC I unveiled who may just show up later. Anyway sorry to disappoint the Naruto X Hinata / Hinata X Naruto fans out there.

Not sure if I will put any pairing in here yet ^^; If you guys want you can give me ideas. I however won't do Boy X Boy, Kiba X Naruko or *Insert adult ninja here* X Naruko (And some others)

Pervyness may play a part though obviously lol. *Looks at Jiraiya suspiciously *

Anyway to clarify before any ask Naruko is 3 years older than Naruto was/is (In this fic at least ^^; ) Also nin is short for ninja and a missing nin basically means M.I.A. (Missing In Action)

Well see you all next chapter.

*Poofs out like Kakashi*


End file.
